


Our Ghosts

by jazindisguise



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2018, Download Available, M/M, Mixtape, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazindisguise/pseuds/jazindisguise
Summary: A Mix:Ray shifts so he's no longer just a head hovering in the doorway. "Lily Dale? Brian, isn't that the place you were telling me about with all the psychics?"Frank's head snaps to stare at Brian incredulously. "With all the what?"





	Our Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Solve a Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643573) by [stoplightglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoplightglow/pseuds/stoplightglow). 



> I want to thank to the BBB mods for the hard work they do and for all the infinite patience they have. Here's to another year of BBB!  
> Thanks to my primary creator for the amazing story and for the opportunity to create something for it.  
> Also thanks to all my friends on Twitter who encouraged me to sign up, and listened to countless songs about ghosts with me.

Download mix [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j3exm54dabkcwpb/08.zip/file)

Title from _Ghosts _by Mike Shinoda__

___TRACK LIST – OUR GHOSTS_  
01\. EVERY DAY IS EXACTLY THE SAME- NINE INCH NAILS  
02\. STAGE FOUR FEAR OF TRYING- FRANK IERO AND THE CELLABRATION  
03\. NOT MYSELF- SHARON VAN ETTEN  
04\. BREATHE, DESPERATELY- FROM INDIAN LAKES  
05\. MAGIC TOWN- KING IN THE BELLY  
06\. LIFE IS SIMPLE IN THE MOONLIGHT- THE STROKES  
07\. HAUNTING, HAUNTED, HAUNTS- AGAINST ME!  
08\. TATTOOED TEARS- THE FRONT BOTTOMS  
09\. AM I ALIVE- FROM INDIAN LAKES  
10\. GHOSTS- MIKE SHINODA  
11\. SHOULD’VE KNOWN BETTER- PAVVLA  
12\. UNDERNEATH IT ALL- DEATH SPELLS  
13\. LOVE IS MYSTICAL- COLD WAR KIDS  
14\. TO BELONG- DAUGHTER  
15\. ALL HELLL BREAKS LOOSE- MISFITS  
16\. DEAD SOULS- JOY DIVISION  
17\. THE MOMENT- TAME IMPALA  
18\. FAKE IT- SEETHER  
19\. WITHOUT YOU I’M NOTHING- PLACEBO  
20\. PARADOX- KANSAS 

__

_____Every Day Is Exactly The Same _I listened to this song completely by accident, but I realized it fits so well with how I think Frank feels at the beginning of the story, especially the lyrics:__  
_Every day is exactly the same I can feel their eyes are watching  
In case I lose myself again ___

_____________Stage 4 Fear of Trying _is by far my favorite song, and I think the lyrics_  
_And I traveled far, I reached for the stars  
But those stars don't reach back _represent how they can’t get in touch with Frank’s parents and how much he suffers because of it.___

_____________________Not Myself _is a song that I related to Frank not being a natural believer. Sharon’s voice is really great to convey that with these lines:__  
_Please, darling_  
Believe in something  
I want you to be yourself around me __

_______________Breathe, Desperately _is a song that reflects Frank’s feelings about the little town, his parents… the chorus, specially: _Buried alive now, buried alive now, Buried alive now, cover your eyes now___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Magic Town _is a really great song. The lyrics don’t exactly fit the story, but the melody fits with the feeling of Frank, Bob and Brian making the trip to Lily Dale, and Frank having to say there on his own.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Life Is Simple in the Moonlight _makes me think about the forest scene, but also about the conflicting feelings Frank has about himself and about Gerard’s abilities: _There's no one I disapprove of more or root for more than myself I wanted to pretend that it was better, better, better ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Haunting, Haunted, Haunts _, the song that started it all. Reading about all of Frank’s struggles made me think of song. They lyrics are just the shoe that fits perfectly:  
_Tonight I can't sleep because I'm haunted  
So I'm breaking spells of intention  
All I can see is a space in between  
The space where you're missing ______ _ _

_____________________________Tattooed Tears _if you think I choose this song just because the title and the lyrics reminds me of Frank, you're entirely correct.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Am I Alive _another song by From Indian Lakes that really captures the package of emotions this story makes you feel:  
_You slip right through my fingers and I need you to reassure me I'm alive ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Ghosts _haunted me ever since I listened to it for the first time and it contains lyrics that just struck a chord with this story, like:  
_I’m trying to make sense of what no one can explain  
But I’ve been having dreams that after I’m awake ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________and_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________And when the lights go down  
I see things I can’t explain  
Calling out my name Holding every memory close  
Tonight is for our ghostsHolding every memory close  
Tonight is for our ghosts ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________Should’ve Known Better _and _Underneath It All _are songs that, despite their differences in genre, resonated with me through my reading of this amazing story.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________Love is Mystical _represents, for me, Frank and Gerard’s romantic relationship. My favorite lyrics are:  
_Love is mystical  
Love will break the chains  
You might feel invincible  
And you might be afraid  
Light in darkness will show you the way  
Give you the power to believe again ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________To Belong _is another song I mostly picked for its melody, makes me think of the helplessness they must have felt when Mikey was kidnapped. Gerard’s worry and Frank’s guilt are devastating for both of them, but I like how it doesn't prevent them from making a plan to get MIkey back.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________All Hell Breaks Loose _and _Dead Souls _were chosen for obvious reasons. And because I firmly believe they’re songs Frank himself would’ve picked.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Currents is an album I hold close to my heart and _The Moment _is a song I use for inspiration, so I *had* to include it in this mix.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Placebo’s _Without You I’m Nothing _makes me think of Gerard disappearing and the possibility of him never coming back. Frank had to live with that, but he wasn’t coping well, so this song is a good reflection of that.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________Paradox _might be a clear reference to the story, but I feel like the lyrics is a relevant statement about their relationship at the end of the story:  
_I'm not afraid to face the light  
I'm not afraid to think that I might fall  
I was going nowhere fast  
I was needing something that would last ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
